Talk:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
Orbit model It's funny!You have a big note explaining how hard it was to get the ISS Enterprise to fly from right to left, and then you have an image of the USS Enterprise, flying from left to right. Could someone replace it by an original picture or t least a flipped version of this one? -- Redge 23:00, 29 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Am I the only one who noticed that they made the Defiant pull into the same kind of backwards orbit in "In a mirror Darkly part II ''"at the very end after they make earth orbit? -- ME 23:00, 04 May 2006 (CEST) ::Actually, there is evidence that the ISS 1701 might actually be the second pilot version of the ship, not a series-production version like the ''Defiant. The main evidence for this is, because the model had already been changed to ther series version when this episode was made, this means that the right to left shot was actually a reused shot, not one made for that episode. Although, as is common with TOS, the Enterprise alternates between the second pilot and series versions due to re-used footage, I am almost certain that this shot was never used again, which means that the ISS 1701 is a little different than the Defiant she was based on. Ironically, McCoy points out that this ship's equipment is slightly more primitive than the normal 1701, which actually fits it's appearance quite nicely. ::Two shots of the reverse decal effect. http://trek5.com/caps/tos/39_MM/images/39_MM-013.jpg http://trek5.com/caps/tos/39_MM/images/39_MM-014.jpg ::An alternate theory is that the ISS 1701 is actually a composite of these two versions. Gil Brumana had made a Polar Lights version of this idea, and it's pretty cool. [http://www.starshipmodeler.org/gallery6/gb_issent.htm Gil's ISS Enterprise] -- Mariner 17:46, 28 May 2005 (UTC) :::The story as I am familiar with it is that the Series Enterprise Model was first created for the second pilot, replacing the Smaller Unlit Model used in the first appearance. In the initial filming, the ship was fitted with the grates at the aft of the nacelles, the tall bridge dome and the spikes on the nacelles' fore. They took most of the stock footage of the ship there, including a series of shots of the Enterprise with the decals reversed, so they could show the ship from the other direction later in the series, if the need be. The Series Enterprise Model was then modified with the regular bridge and nacelle rear domes and fore non-spiked domes (the impulse vents and deflector dish were also altered). The stock footage filmed during "Where No Man Has Gone Before" was mostly reused to show Enterprise from the rear or from beneath during the series -- and it was often combined with newer shots of the modified model, so the Enterprise would have a tall bridge, and grated nacelle endpieces in one shot, but then a newer flyby would show the shorter bridge and nacelles with rear globes attached. :::The footage of the ISS Enterprise flying from the other direction in "Mirror, Mirror" was modified in that manner because it was an example of footage filmed of the Series Model before the beginning of the previous season, that hadn't ended up being extensively reused. I'm not sure how to find a source for this explanation -- i can't remember where I read it, but there was a site about the history of the various TOS models. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:04, 28 May 2005 (UTC) :re Mariner: I suppose they could have reversed the footage, and just stamped the decals, registry, etc onto the footage one frame at a time, that's how they did all their other effects anyway -- ME 23:00, 04 May 2006 (CEST) Photo Is there a photo of the "remastered" ISS Enterprise NCC-1701? - J. Sparrow 22:15, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Fate Why is it safe to assume it did not self destruct over a mirror Genesis? :I don't think mirror Kirk would care when Spock died. (but maybe he didn't die at all?) Who knows the mirror universe is a big unknown. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Peace and Long Life]] 19:06, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ::I removed the note as it has no real basis: ::*The fate of the ISS Enterprise remains unknown, but it is probably safe to assume that she was not self-destructed over a mirror . ::– Cleanse 11:31, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Dialogue in the Mirror Universe DS9 might lead one to believe that Spock didn't die on Mirror Genesis (if there was a Mirror Genesis at all). Mirror-Kira states that Spock's policies after taking over the Empire caused the overthrough of the Empire by the Alliance. Maybe that happened in the years between 2265 and 2285, but seems like it might take longer for the fall of a centuries'old Empire ? Shattered Universe? Just off-topic slightly, is this a different ISS Enterprise to the one which the USS (or ISS not sure) Excelsior faced in Star Trek: Shattered Universe? Because it seemed to have the same registry number but no letter (unless i missed something)...XNERZHULx 18:30, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Star Trek: Shattered Universe isn't cannon so it doesn't matter on this talk page O.o - 18:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC)